


What if...

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Missing, Missing Stiles, beaten stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gerard had gone a bit further with his actions in season 2 episode 12?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...

Stiles tumbled down the stairs into the Argent's basement, cracking his head as he fell. He winced in pain as his head bounced, there was no doubt he was going to definitely have a serious concussion. He stumbled as he rose from the floor as the door was slammed at the top of the stairs. His head was pounding, and he walked into a corner and vomited everything he had eaten that day into the corner.

He groaned as he leant against the wall.

Stiles ears pricked as he heard a slight sobbing coming from somewhere in the room, and it made him freeze. The sound echoed again, and Stiles stumbled towards the light switch he had seen on his way down the stairs.

With a flick of the switch, the room was full of light, and he was met with a sight he never wanted to see. Erica and Boyd were being kept up by something, and the two of them were gagged, and desperate looking.

Stiles mentally shouted at himself. Of course they were desperate looking, they were tied up in the Argent's basement.

“ I'm going to try and untie you.” Stiles told them.

They shook their heads, but he ignored them. First he undid the gags around their mouths so they could breath a little better and talk.

“ Stiles, they're electrocuted.” Erica told him.

“ Fuck.” Stiles muttered as he was shocked, just as the comment sunk in.

“ They were trying to tell you Stilinski.”

“ What the hell are you doing? Let them go! Let us go.”

“ Now Mr Stilinski, you see I can't do that. They're abominations.”

“ Go to Hell.” Stiles spat.

The last comment earned him a slap to the face and the sound echoed around the room. Stiles just looked him dead in the eyes.

“ They're going to find me. They're going to find me, and they're going to be so pissed. I have a stench, a rancid smell, I am so easily traceable...” Stiles started rambling.

“ You paint a vivid picture Mr Stilinski, so let me paint one for you. Scott McCall finds his best friend bleeding in a ditch, beaten within an inch of his life.”

“ What are you? 90? I bet I could take you.”

Gerard just raised an eyebrow before kicking at Stiles' legs so that they collapsed from beneath him. His head cracked against the basement floor for the second time, and he hissed in pain. 

“ What the hell do you want from me?”

“ You're a point.”

With that, a few others entered the basement, kicking at Stiles, and punching him as he moaned in pain. His body seemed to be vibrating with pain, and he couldn't think straight. He hoped with everything he had that Scott was looking for him.

“ Hey! Get off him.” Erica cried.

Boyd was struggling against his restraints, ignoring the fact that he was getting zapped every time he did. 

“ Stop!” Boyd shouted.

The hail of hits and kicks continued for what seemed like forever before they got tired and left. Erica and Boyd looked down on the bleeding and battered Stiles that lay on the floor unconscious. He was twitching slightly and Erica let out a little cry.

Stiles wasn't a werewolf. Stiles couldn't heal like they could.

“ Stiles?” Erica whispered.

The two of them struggled against their restraints, wanting to get to Stiles, take his pain, but there was nothing they could do.

SCOTT

 

Just as they were about to leave to search for Stiles, not only did Derek appear with Peter, who was meant to be dead, but his Mum rang letting him know that something weird was happening with Jackson, that he was encased in some sort of gel substance.

“ But Stiles…?” Isaac began to say.

“ We'll find him after. He'll be fine.” Derek told him.

Scott and Isaac seemed to accept it easily, and they followed Derek and Peter out. It was agreed that Derek, Isaac and Scott would go to the hospital, and Peter would go back to the old Hale house. They went to the hospital, wanting to see what was really going on with Jackson.

ERICA

 

It was barely half an hour later when Gerard came back. He still had a band of men, probably hunters that weren't sticking by the code, with him. 

“ Leave him alone. Please just leave him alone.” Erica begged.

“ But my plan is just about to finish, I've nearly won. But he will be the cherry on top of it all. Bloody and broken Stiles Stilinski. He should have learned when to shut his mouth. When to leave it all.”

“ Stop it.” Boyd demanded.

This just made Gerard laugh, his eyes glinting horrifically with pleasure in his torture. He was a sadistic hunter, it was obvious who had raised Kate. It was easy to see where it had all stemmed from.

The rest of the men were attacking the still unconscious Stiles as Boyd and Erica struggled and Gerard gloated.

“ My plan is working, and when I've won, I will leave Stiles somewhere for them to find. The cherry on top.” He grinned.

“ You're a sick old man.” Boyd spat.

“ Your kind are unnatural. Beasts.”

“ Stiles is human!” Erica spat.

“ A human who runs with wolves. No better than the beasts themselves in my situation.”

“ Leave him alone.” Erica begged once more.

“ I have to finish the rest of the plan, boys when you're done, leave the boy there. I'll deal with him properly later.”

Gerard left, laughing sadistically. Erica was openly weeping. Boyd was still struggling, fighting against the restraints, wanting to get to the perfectly still Stilinski who was still being attacked by some pathetic excuses for humans.

It seemed like a life time later they left.

What seemed like hours passed before Chris Argent appeared in the doorway. He hadn't really been there during Gerard's sadistic torture of the two wolves, and Erica was fairly sure he didn't know about Stiles.

“ My fathers missing. I am going to let you out. Okay?”

“ Stiles.” Erica whined.

“ What?”

Chris followed her line of sight to the bloody and beaten form of Stiles on the floor. He shook, before darting down the stairs. He grasped Stiles' swollen wrist, obviously feeling for a pulse, and a sigh of relief at the pulse under his fingers.

“ Take him with you. Take him to Scott. Take him to Derek. Just...” Chris muttered, clearly knowing that they could hear him.

“ Let us down then.” Boyd demanded.

Chris' eyes narrowed at Boyd's tone, before doing as he said, turning off the wires before untying them. Boyd took off his jacket, and carefully wrapped Stiles in it manoeuvring Stiles' broken arms into it with uncharacteristic gentleness.

“ He'll be cold.” Boyd told Erica.

Chris showed them the way out of his house, before quickly closing the door behind him.

“ Do we take him to Derek?” Erica asked.

“ Yeah. It'll be smarter than us taking him to the hospital. What reason would we give to why he is like this? Technically, we are still missing.”

“ Right.” Erica agreed.

They ran into the woods, smelling their way towards the old Hale house. The scent near there was much stronger, and it was clear that the Hale house had been used recently, not only be Derek, but by a scent that they didn't recognise.

“ Wait.” Boyd cried.

Howls were littering the air, resounding in the night, and it was clear that they were moving towards them. However, they knew they were surrounded.

“ Hide Stiles.” Erica whispered furiously. 

Boyd did as she said, leaving him the jacket to hide Stiles' scent, which was very strong, as Stiles clearly knew.

They were soon surrounded, and knocked unconscious, and Boyd was surprised that his last thought was that he hoped they found Stiles soon.

SCOTT

 

Gerard was dead, and yet there was no sign of Stiles. Lydia had crashed through in her own car, and she had left with Jackson and Derek. Jackson was a proper wolf, and Derek needed to teach him a few important things.

Scott decided to phone the Sheriff to see if any sign of Stiles had appeared.

“ Has he turned up yet?” He asked.

The Sheriff sighed on the other side of the phone.

“ Not yet Scott, keep an eye out for him, won't you?”

“ Yeah.”

“ Thanks.”

“ No problem.”

With that, Scott hung up.

“ Derek, Stiles is still missing.”

“ We'll find him.” Derek promised.

“ Derek!” Isaac cried, skidding into the room.

“ What? What is it?”

“ There's a new scent trail thing for Boyd and Erica.”

“ Right, we need to follow it before the scent goes cold. You coming Scott?”

Scott paused for a second.

“ Might as well.”

The three of them set out, chasing the scent. It didn't take long for them to come to a clearing in the woods, and it wasn't far from the old Hale house.

“ Hey, is that Boyd's jacket?” Isaac pointed out.

Derek moved towards it, trying to pull the jacket up. It was attached to something though. He moved, rolling over the jacket, to see who was wearing it. Despite being pale as a sheet, and bloody and clearly beaten it was Stiles, there was no mistaking it.

“ Scott!”

Scott flew over, panicking at the sight of Stiles who was shaking and unconscious. Isaac reached out and touched the back of Stiles' head and panicking when he pulled his hand away.

“ He had blood coming from the back of his head. He needs the hospital.” Isaac panicked.

It was Derek who picked up Stiles pulling him close to him for heat, and running towards the edge of the forest. Scott and Isaac followed him.

“ Are we going to run to the hospital?” Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow.

“ It'll be quicker than calling an ambulance.” Derek told him, voice stern so Isaac wouldn't fight him about it.

“ I'll call his Dad, I'll meet the two of you there.” Isaac told them.

“ Thanks.”

“ Go.”

Isaac pulled out his phone and was dialling the number, as Derek and Scott took off towards the hospital with Stiles. It took around ten minutes for them to get to the hospital, and it was Scott who cried out upon arrival.

“ Help him! Please help him.”

They were immediately surrounded by nurses and doctors. They took Stiles from Derek and placed him on the stretcher, carefully taking the jacket off him, and passing it to Scott. Scott's Mum was there, and she was giving information needed to the Doctors, including blood type and whether he had any allergies to medicines.

Scott thanked whatever God that may or may not exist that his Mum knew Stiles was so well, but also that she had dealt with some of his injuries before which meant she remembered most of the information that was needed.

“ Scott, Derek, wait in here, I'll bring information when there is some.”

It was at that moment that Isaac ran into the hospital with Stiles' Dad behind him. It was clear that Isaac had waited outside for the Sheriff to arrive.

“ Melissa, where is he?”

“ He's unconscious, he was taken through, we'll have to wait for whatever information they bring.”

The Sheriff slumped in the seat, head in his hands. It looked as if he hadn't slept the night before, not that it was surprising that he hadn't, not with his son missing.

It seemed like hours, despite the clock saying it had only been forty five minutes when a nurse appeared.

“Erm for...Stilinski?”

“ Stiles, yeah.”

“ Well, he's got three broken ribs, a broken wrist, a concussion, a cracked skull, and very bad bruising in many areas of his body.”

“ Can we see him?” The Sheriff asked a few moments later.

“ Yeah, follow me.”

She led them through a maze of corridors, until they reached the room where Stiles was laid unconscious. Isaac and Derek hung back near the door while Scott and Sheriff took seats on either side of Stiles.

“ I'm so sorry Stiles.” Scott whispered quietly, knowing that the Sheriff couldn't hear him.

“ We'll find whoever did this to you Stiles.” The Sheriff promised.

“ We found him in the woods Sir.” Isaac told the Sheriff.

“ Thanks for telling me.”

The Sheriff held Stiles' good hand tightly, before pressing a kiss to his sons forehead.

“ We'll find them Stiles. I promise you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally started on the Sequel to Love Bites, if anyone has an idea for a name for it, I would appreciate it. I can try and make the name make sense in the plot.
> 
> Please leave kudos and review.


End file.
